Truth Or Dare
by SoOutOfControl
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus are getting drunk, and Sirius decides to carry out his fantasies about his two best friends - what will several bottles of firewhisky do? Warnings inside. R&R.


**Original title: **The Smartest Thing Sirius Had Ever Done  
**  
Pairing: **Sirius BlackXJames PotterXRemus Lupin  
**  
A/N:** Okay, this really good friend of mine was sick for her birthday and pretty sad about it, so I decided to cheer her up, and offered her to write her a story: She requested SiriusXJamesXRemus, and that's how she lead me into this mess and cost me my spot in heaven.

**Warnings: **Threesome, rimming, M/M sex, drunkness, anal sex.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine, don't earn anything from writing this – I'm just playing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was for sure just about the smartest thing Sirius had ever done!

Okay, maybe this wasn't really the smartest thing Sirius had ever done.

Maybe he'd regret it tomorrow, but so what? Right now he was stoned out of his mind from waaaay to much firewhisky, and he didn't give a flying fuck!

Yeah, so maybe encouraging his friends to making out when they were totally wasted wasn't the nicest thing ever to do, but seriously: What could you expect from him? He _was_ Sirius Black, and James and Remus were a couple of hunky guys.

Seriously, what he was doing wasn't that bad. It'd be good for all of them! And he wasn't even sure they'd do it yet.

"Hey Prongsie, Moony, what'cha say, want to play truth or dare?" Sirius asked, downing another bottom-slop of fire-whisky.

"Isn't that a mu-… Mugga… Mugglegame?" Remus slurred, cross-eyed, but absolutely adorable in his drunkenness.

"Yeah, and isn't it a giiirls-game, Padfoot?" James mocked, eyebrows rocking as he tried to look superior – which he failed in miserably.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, but it's a great idea!" he insisted enthusiastically. He looked around and stretched. They were in James' room, there were bottles all over – how they'd managed to get all this booze, he didn't even know, and that James' parents had not come to check on them yet was pretty amazing too. "James! I'mma go find your mother! She's such a nice lady, and she hasn't been here to say hi to me yet, and that makes me said!" he stated.

James burst into laughter and pulled him down on the floor again. "My parents are out of time, Padfoot, she's not here. I don't even think she's knows that you're here." He grinned. "You can be as sad as you wanna, she's not going to show up from where-ever-she's-hiding."

"Aw… that's sad… let's play! James! Truth or dare?" Sirius asked, looking totally buzzed as he sat on the floor, swaying a bit and eyeing James' lips as he spoke.

"Truth." James said, looking serious for the first time that evening, as if he was trying to solve an equation with no answer.

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. "How many chicks have you banged?!" he asked, big smile on his face, as if he'd invented the greatest thing since the bowl.

James held up a hand and started to count. "Uuuhm… 6… I think… Maybe… One of them says we have, but I don't remember it." He said, a puzzled look on his face.

Remus squealed next to Sirius. "I don't like this game! I don't want to know about Prongs' sex-life! Sirius, you didn't tell that this game was perverted!" he complained – usual Remus' manner – everything even remotely sex-related was equals either: "Euw!" or "No! That's private, Sirius! Why do you keep asking me these perverted questions! I DO NOT OWN A DILDO! … Why did you make me yell that in front of the whole student-body, Sirius?" and then a lot of whimpers and complaints.

Remus really was a wuzz.

"James! You're up! Ask one of us something!" Sirius said.

James looked from Sirius to Remus and back again, contemplating who of them he should now humiliate, as he tried to pull off an evil look – he looked like he had a stomach-either rather than an evil plan. "I will ask… Sirius… Truth or dare?"

Sirius smirked at Remus, then looked at James. "Dare."

James actually clapped his hands. Sirius wondered why he didn't squeal like a girl too, when he was at it, but became silent when he heard his dare: "Drink a full bottle of firewhisky in less than 4 minutes. If you can't, you'll be the one to tell my mother why all these bottles are here – you have to admit to her, that you are an alcoholic." James gloated, making even Remus laugh.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and stood up, sure that he'd have a better chance of succeeding if the firewhisky could fall downwards – yes, he was very drunk and not thinking clearly, it was perfectly normal to be illogical, when you were that shitfaced.

He took a bottle, not even noticing whether or not it was full – he guessed that James would protest if it wasn't, and so he started, drinking… and drinking… and drinking… and drinking… and throwing the bottle toward James, who dodged it, so it ended on a bunch of pillows – which were probably good, because Sirius hadn't made it in four minutes, so he would have his part of explaining to do without explaining to Mrs. Potter how her son had gotten a bottle-formed impression on his face, or why there was broken glass everywhere in his room. Sirius sulked and sat down again, muttering something about James being stupid.

He cheered up rapidly though, when he realized that he was the next one up to ask. He decided to take things further, and thought – again he was seriously plastered – that more alcohol would make this easier, so he send the bottle around again. And again. And ended up handing it over to Remus, who was known to be the most reasonable of them. This experiment didn't need reasonable or thoughtful, it needed pure instincts, and he knew Remus had them – he just covered them up with his nice-guy attitude.

"You drunk, Moony?" he slurred as he hurled an arm around his friend and received a nod. "Drunk enough for it to be your turn?" he asked, big smile on his face. Another nod. "Drunk enough to pick dare?" Yet another nod. "Good, Remus; truth or dare. Oh wait, doesn't matter, you promised to choose dare, and you wouldn't run from your promises." Sirius stated.

"Sirius Black, you tricked me! Wipe that smug smile off of your face!" Remus whined.

Sirius did as he was bid. Only because he knew, that this would get really interesting. He handed the bottle over to Remus again, watching hungrily as one of his best friends in the world took a sip. Had he been sober, he'd probably feel bad about what he was going to do now, but he had to face it: James and Remus were the most attractive guys he knew, and he'd been in love with them for a while now. And yes, he was in love with two people at the same time. Two boys. Boy would his mother love him now!

"Remus Lupin, you have to make out with James."

The big smile was just about irremovable, even when James and Remus stared at him with wide eyes – and jumped on him at the same time, James' flying fists punching him in the gut, and Remus trying to strangle him. "Guys! Guys, easy now!" Sirius gargled, trying to get Remus to let go of him, while crumbling together because of the punch from James.

When they finally let him go the smug smile was back. "You have to do it. It's the rules of truth and dare. If you decide not to carry out the dare, the law of truth-and-dare craves that I give you another dare. And I have two that is much worse for you." He grinned, knowing that if he said the names he had in mind, Remus would hurl himself into James' arms.

"… And what are those other dares?" Remus asked, suspicious, which was intelligible as Sirius was a heartless bastard sometimes.

"Kiss Malfoy or kiss Snape." Sirius said, as he put his trump-card on the table.

And just as he'd foreseen; Remus blushed furiously and glanced furtively at James. "Please?" he said, looking at James with what Sirius had named the 'please-do-this-for-me-I-do-so-much-for-you-and-I-will-never-stop-regretting-it-if-you-don't-help-me-pleeeaaaase'-eyes. James just called them puppyeyes. Boring.

James looked at him pleadingly, trying to get away from the eyes, trying to make him stop. And failed. Again. James did a lot of failing tonight, coming to think about it. Sirius hoped he wouldn't fail in what he had in mind.

"Fine!" James said, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender, and Sirius felt like such a pervert for staring when his shirt slid up a bit and revealed the tanned, rippled abdomen.

But only for a short while, then his eyes riveted to Remus and the way his lips parted slightly to make sure he could breathe, the way he blushed, the way he raised himself on his knees and leant forward, closing his eyes half-way, to make sure he'd not bump into James. His one hand came to rest on the floor, and he bent over a bit more to be stretched long enough, as he looked at James, waiting for him to take the next step.

James too got up on his knees, taking a hold of Remus' chin softly and guided his head a bit to the side to make easier access to his lips.

Sirius felt his breath hitch and scooted back a little to make the most of the view. Damn it, this was way too good. He was fighting not to start touching himself now because of the intoxicating sight in front of him. He felt himself grow annoyed when James didn't do anything. "You can start." He croaked out, knowing that his voice was acting up, but hoping that the other two wouldn't realize it because of the tension, or blame it on him being smashed.

James send him a dirty look before closing the last distance between him and Remus, pressing his lips to the soft ones of his friend, and cursing himself inwardly for being a perv who got off on this. And Sirius for making him realize, that he got off on this.

Sirius licked his lips and tried his best not to moan. The way Remus' eyelids fluttered, and way his whole body sagged slightly against James told him, that this would go well. He had to strangle a short laughter when James took the kiss further and slid his tongue between Remus' half-parted lips; the werewolf startled, and whimpered, pulling away slightly, but leaning forward again when he realized that James wasn't letting go of him.

Sirius relished in the way the tongues twisted, relished in the way Remus' hands were now squeezing James' collar, and the way James' free hand pulled Remus' even closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

He couldn't help it, he gave in; he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid a hand in, stroking himself and moaning softly at the sight before him, doing his best not to interrupt the boys.

James and Remus had certainly heated up. Remus was right now – instinctively – rubbing against James' thigh, and James' free hand – the one that didn't hold Remus' chin – was on its way down the back of Remus' pants, squeezing his cheeks slightly as he pressed their crotches together, a long moan escaping his lips and making its way into Remus' mouth as their dicks pressed together through their clothes.

And then Sirius lost it, he got up on his knees and got over to the other two, resting a hand on James' on Remus' chin, and removed it softly, as he took over the kiss, leading James' hand that he was still holding down to the front of Remus' jeans. "Get them off him." He muttered, fisting a lock of Remus' hair as he plunged his tongue into his mouth, rubbing against his hip while fumbling with James' zipper with his free hand.

Remus whimpered into his mouth, taking a hold of Sirius' shoulders and cried out in pleasure when James finally freed his cock and started rubbing it softly with the palm of his hand.

Sirius opened his eyes and started guiding Remus to the floor, as his fingers worked up the buttons of his shirt expertly. "Fuck." He moaned when James put his arms around him from behind and started rubbing against his lower back, while licking his ear. He smacked James' hand away from Remus' crotch and took over himself, almost ripping Remus' pants off him and discarding them to somewhere in the general direction of James' bed. He uncovered Remus' torso and pulled the shirt off, so only the sleeves were covering him still, by that also restraining Remus from touching himself or Sirius, because his arms were caught half-way behind him.

"Kinky bastard." James muttered into his ear, smile evident in his voice, as he kept rubbing and moaning, driving Sirius insane.

"Shut it Potter, and get in front of me." Sirius forced out, his voice hoarse. Damn, he'd wanted this for way too long. He fumbled around in his own jeans for the tube of lube he'd brought with him for this situation exactly, and pulled his jeans down further together with his boxers.

Remus' eyes widened as he got a good view on why girls always came to Sirius for a second fuck after the first one. "Merlin…" he whispered, licking his lips, and feeling his hole clench in a mix of excitement and fear – that thing wouldn't fit inside him under any circumstances! And he didn't even know how this kind of thing was done!

Sirius smirked smugly and pinch Remus' nipple teasingly, waiting for James to get out of his clothes and in front of him like he'd ordered.

James took his time on purpose, he had – like Sirius – learned the pleasure of watching. And watching Sirius drive Remus crazy, playing with his body with experienced fingers was something James could get used to watching. He moaned slightly when Sirius started licking at the outside of Remus' boxers, the white fabric become see-through disturbingly fast (they totally have to get Remus some appropriate boxers for Christmas – not that James minded really). He did his best not to just jump Remus, when Sirius pulled the boxers down in the back and started circling Remus' hole with one finger, making the brunette arch and whimper something that sounded like: "I don't care what you're doing, just don't stop.", so James scooted over between them, snatching the lube from Sirius' hands and squeezing something out in his hand, before adding a generous amount to his own. He'd never admit it, but he'd done this before, and he knew Remus hadn't – dear Merlin, this was Remus… - so the werewolf would need more prep, and not just because of his illness.

Sirius smirked softly and licked a long stripe from James' neck and down his back. "Rim him open." He ordered, making James' shiver, as his lips were exactly where James wanted them to be, as he spoke. He did a rapid cleaning spell on both boys before discarding his wand and spreading James' buttocks. He felt his friend shiver, heard Remus' cry out something like 'Oh dear lord in heaven!!' and knew that James was one step in front of him. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue inside James' body, knowing that James had done this before – they'd talk about stuff like this several times, but Remus didn't know that, and he shouldn't know.

The delicious clenching of James' body around him almost drove Sirius crazy with the need to bury himself in the hot body, thrust, plunge, *push* himself inside him. His imagination ran off with him, and before James could even take the time to notice, Sirius had two fingers in him, quickly prepping him, before positioning himself so the tip of his cock was resting against James' whole. "Get ready Prongs." He rasped as he pushed himself inside James in one long stride.

"Fuck Padfoot." James ground out, almost falling over and landing on Remus by the force of Sirius' thrust. He closed his eyes and bit his lip at the slight sting, but kept moving his hand in a slow pace inside Remus, who was now taking three of his fingers with generous amounts of lube all over his insides. "Ready Moony?" he panted, itching to get inside the brunette underneath him.

"Y-Yeah." Remus moaned, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the thrust he knew would come. His whole body arched when James slowly made his way into his body. Remus slung his arms around James' neck and pressed his whole body flush against James' chest, biting down softly on James' shoulder as a long, heartfelt whimper slipped between his lips. "S…So good." He whined, wrapping his legs around James' loins, making sure he wouldn't take up space that Sirius needed. "Sir-Sirius, are you okay?" he stuttered, trying his best to focus on whether or not Sirius was feeling good, which was getting harder by the second because James pressed against something inside him that send white-hot bursts through him. "A-Ah! Please James… please…" he gasped, burying his face in James' shoulder, knowing that tears of pleasure was right now streaming down his cheeks. "More." He pleaded, rubbing shamelessly against James.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh softly at Remus' question. "I'm just fine, Moony." He replied. "How about you, Prongs?" he asked, before angling a particularly hard thrust against James' prostate.

"Just fine." James muttered with clenched teeth, as he did his best to not give in to the pleasure of pounding into Remus with no inhibitions. He lowered his lips to Remus' and kissed him passionately, thrusting into him as if it was a matter of life and death.

Sirius barked out a mixture of a moan and a laughter and thrust harder into James, knowing that he could take it, while flexing slightly so that he could reach around James and pump Remus' cock.

"S-Sirius… James…" Remus gasped, as he came hard, spurting his spunk all over Sirius' hand, and his and James' abdomen, clenching hard around James, as his face twisted in a grimace of pleasure, making James come just by the feeling and sight of it, filling Remus up with his essence, as he landed on top of him, outworn, waiting for Sirius to finish, while arching and twisting at the sensitivity in his body, feeling himself harden already because of Sirius' movements against his prostate.

"S-Sorry, James, not quite finished yet." Sirius ground out, giving three powerful thrusts before he came inside his best friend and rolled of him, pulling James with him, so that he could wrap his arms around both of his friends. He sighed softly, smiled and closed his eyes, sated for now, and not even giving a second thought to whether or not he would regret this tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure I wanna do it /: In some ways I like this ending, but in others… I'd like to continue O.o Let me know what you think. And I apologize if it's a bit rushed sometimes, but I promised the friend I talked about earlier, that I'd have it ready for her in two hours. And I did it! :D Yay!

REVIEW! I'm a review-whore!


End file.
